


Love in the Ice

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [8]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ice Skating, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: ChaeWon siempre mira desde la distancia cómo HyeJoo patina… hasta que eso cambia un día.





	Love in the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia y Go Won son super bonitas juntas y me encanta muchísimo esta otp, así que, tenía que escribir algo bonito con ellas sí o sí, y aquí está el resultado.

            Cuando a ChaeWon le habían ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la pista de patinaje local durante el verano, no entendió realmente qué era lo que debía hacer en aquel lugar porque la gente solía patinar sobre hielo en invierno y no en verano, pero la chica aceptó el trabajo porque no había ninguna oferta mejor en la que no tuviera que estar demasiado agobiada y trabajando más horas de las que debería por un sueldo muy bajo y, además, le pagarían decentemente por las horas que echara en el lugar. Así que, la chica se había dirigido hasta la pista de patinaje helada y había comenzado allí su jornada, adecentando el lugar y creando el ambiente perfecto para el hielo, para que éste no se derritiera ante la ola de calor que estaban sufriendo en aquel verano y ChaeWon agradecía estar en aquel lugar fresquita antes que bajo el sol abrasador. No le habían comunicado que tuviera que realizar demasiadas tareas, así que, después de realizarlas, simplemente se sentó en una de las pequeñas gradas que había en el lugar y se dedicó a observar a las pocas personas que se encontraban sobre la pista de hielo, dándose cuenta de que quienes se encontraban sobre la pista eran patinadores profesionales realizando sus rutinas, entrenando para las competiciones, no personas aficionadas que se ponían los patines y eran como patos mareados sobre el hielo —como ella misma, cada vez que había ido con sus amigas—.

 

            La chica se quedó completamente fascinada, con los ojos como platos, encantada con lo que veía porque la gente que se encontraba sobre el hielo tenía unos movimientos limpios, perfectos, hermosos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música porque nunca había visto nada como aquello, ni siquiera en la televisión, y era fascinante a niveles que ChaeWon jamás se había imaginado. Todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en el lugar se movían de una forma completamente espectacular, pero hubo una persona que captó por completo la atención de ChaeWon, que no pudo apartar la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo, una chica que se movía sobre el hielo como si fuera la tierra firme y que saltaba y giraba como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, una chica de pelo largo y oscuro y rostro de muñeca, ojos fieros y labios apretados en una fina línea mientras se movía por el hielo.

 

            En su primer día en el trabajo, ChaeWon no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella muchacha… ni en los siguientes días.

 

            Las semanas fueron pasando lentamente, el verano siendo cada vez más y más caluroso y ChaeWon cada vez hacía las cosas más y más rápido en el trabajo, acostumbrada a sus tareas diarias tanto que no les dedicaba el tiempo que al principio porque ya las hacía de forma mecánica. Todo aquel tiempo que salvaba de sus tareas en el recinto, la chica lo invertía en quedarse completamente embobada observando a la chica que patinaba sobre la pista y de la que no sabía absolutamente nada al principio, pero de la que, poco a poco, comenzó a aprender algunas cosas de pasarse tantísimo rato observándola y atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba. ChaeWon la observaba tanto cada uno de los días que iba allí que casi podía repetir sus movimientos, aunque no sobre el hielo, porque aquella superficie era bastante traicionera para ella, pero la chica sentía que podría hacerlos en suelo firme. Por ese motivo, ChaeWon aprendió cuál era su nombre, HyeJoo, y que tenía un año menos que ella, por lo que estaba en el equipo junior de patinadores de hielo nacionales, motivo por el cual se esforzaba cada día más y más, para poder subir de categoría y competir con los profesionales.

 

            Y, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, a pesar de pasarse el tiempo observándola y de haber aprendido muchas cosas sobre ella, nunca había tenido el coraje de acercarse a ella para saludarla, para hablar con ella y para entablar una amistad con la chica porque ChaeWon siempre había sido tímida y entablar relaciones dando el primer paso era algo demasiado complicado para ella —aunque una vez la amistad estaba establecida, era mucho menos tímida—. Fue por esto que, solo siguió observándola, hasta que un día todo eso cambió… aunque no fue por ella, sino por la otra chica.

 

            Para ChaeWon, había sido un día completamente normal, un día en el que se había levantado, había hecho un par de cosas que su madre le había mandado y, después, había ido hasta su lugar de trabajo, realizando sus tareas lo más rápido que podía para tener un poco de tiempo libre para observar a los patinadores; pero aquel día, cuando ChaeWon se acercó a la pista, a la única persona a la que vio fue a HyeJoo, tomando la pista para ella por completo, moviéndose sobre el hielo al ritmo de la música clásica en un idioma que no reconocía que se dejaba escuchar en todo el lugar. No había nadie más en el lugar que ellas, nadie más que HyeJoo sobre la pista y ChaeWon observándola desde la grada.

 

            Cuando la música se detuvo, el cuerpo de la otra también lo hizo y, al darse cuenta de que ChaeWon estaba allí, se dirigió hacia ella, deslizándose por el hielo hasta llegar a la barrera que separaba la pista de la grada, apoyando sus brazos sobre ésta y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora a ChaeWon.

 

            —¿Cómo he estado? —le preguntó.

 

            A ChaeWon se le quedó la boca seca porque la otra le estaba hablando directamente y porque, encima, le había dedicado una sonrisa que, en otras épocas, habría hecho que los imperios cayeran a sus pies. Se quedó completamente en blanco durante unos momentos, sin saber qué decirle, sin saber cómo contestar a aquella pregunta, con su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora para acabar con el bloqueo que se había instalado en su sistema y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho, de forma tan rápida que ChaeWon sentía que así debía ser cómo éste latiría si acabara de correr una maratón.

 

            —Magnífica.

            —¿Verdad que sí? —murmuró la otra—. La próxima vez que hagan las selecciones de los competidores te propondré a ti para que me elijas.

 

            Y, a partir de aquello, todo cambió. HyeJoo no había sido seleccionada para la competición que se iba a celebrar en Canadá, pero el resto de las personas que allí entrenaban sí que lo habían sido, por ese motivo, la chica se había quedado sola en el lugar y así lo estaría por el resto del mes, hasta que la competición finalizara y todos regresaran. Así que, ambas estaban solas cada día durante muchísimas horas en las que HyeJoo se dedicaba a entrenar sobre la pista y ChaeWon a observarla durante todo el tiempo que podía, tal y como había sido hasta aquel entonces; pero además, ahora, cada vez que HyeJoo detenía su entrenamiento, se acercaba a ChaeWon o se sentaba junto a ella y ambas hablaban y hablaban durante muchísimo tiempo, hasta que la menor volvía al hielo y la dejaba completamente asombrada por sus movimientos, porque HyeJoo se movía sobre el hielo como si hubiera nacido para ello.

 

            Las semanas fueron pasando lentamente de aquella forma, siguiendo aquella rutina con la que ambas estaban cómodas, abriéndose lentamente a la otra y forjando una amistad que poco a poco fue algo más allá. ChaeWon no podía apartar la mirada de HyeJoo, embelesada con toda ella y su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente cada vez que hablaba con la otra o ésta la tocaba, estando enamorada por completo de ella, tanto que a veces le dolía. Sin embargo, siendo tímida por naturaleza, la chica era totalmente incapaz de decirle nada, conformándose con estar junto a HyeJoo cada vez en la pista de patinaje, haciéndose compañía la una a la otra y aprendiendo sobre patinaje artístico porque la menor hablaba muchísimo de su profesión. Aquello estaba bien para ChaeWon.

 

            —¿Quieres venir conmigo a la pista? —le preguntó un día HyeJoo—. Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de pasarme el día entrenando, con el tiempo que he estado hoy creo que es suficiente para no perder el ritmo —y le sonrió encantadoramente antes de añadir—, además, no está aquí mi entrenadora, así que, puedo permitirme un día de relax.

            —No sé… —murmuró ChaeWon—. No se me da muy bien eso de mantener el equilibrio en el hielo, la última vez que vine con HeeJin y HyunJin me pasé más tiempo en el suelo que sobre mis pies.

            —No pasa nada —replicó HyeJoo—. Yo te enseño y te prometo que no te voy a soltar las manos hasta que no le tengas el truco cogido.

            —¿Y si no le cojo el truco? —cuestionó.

            —Bueno, en ese caso nunca te soltaré.

 

            Y así fue como, después de una mirada sincera y una sonrisa preciosa, ChaeWon acabó en la tienda de alquiler de los patines, aprovechando que era ella quien trabajaba en el lugar para coger unos de su talla y usarlos sin tener que pagar por ellos —y aprovechando también que allí era la única autoridad y que la pista no estaba abierta al público en el verano—. HyeJoo estuvo junto a ella desde el momento en el que se colocó los patines, abrochándoselos fuertemente para que no se le movieran y le pudieran hacer algún tipo de daño y que luego la guio hasta la pista, donde les quitó los protectores a las cuchillas y la ayudó a sostenerse en pie sobre la resbaladiza y helada superficie.

 

            Agarrada a las manos de HyeJoo durante absolutamente todo el rato, ChaeWon comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por el hielo, aprendiendo a moverse bien gracias a la otra y pensando que, cuando fuera la próxima vez con sus amigas las sorprendería si aprendía al menos a mantenerse de pie, pero también pensando que la otra debía de estar notando el rápido latido de su corazón a través de aquel contacto que mantenían, aunque si fue así, HyeJoo no dijo absolutamente nada y tan solo se dedicó a guiarla sobre el hielo con cuidado, dándole pequeñas instrucciones para que ChaeWon se fuera sintiendo cada vez más segura con los patines, hasta que la otra finalmente soltó sus manos.

 

            —Creo que ya lo puedes hacer bien —le dijo, alejándose un poco de ella—. Creo que puedes moverte sola sin caerte y venir hasta a mí —poco a poco, agrandó la distancia que las separaba hasta una decena de metros—. Ven junto a mí.

 

            HyeJoo abrió sus brazos, invitándola a ellos, con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro y ChaeWon tragó saliva. No estaba muy segura de que pudiera hacerlo, porque las piernas las notaba como si fueran de mantequilla, pero no quería estar alejada de HyeJoo, quería estar junto a ella, así que, inspiró hondo y comenzó a mover sus pies, arrastrándolos por el hielo, un paso detrás de otro, al principio lentamente y después cogiendo un poco de impulso hasta que, a escasos pasos de la otra chica, se tropezó. Sin embargo, antes de acabar en el hielo, los brazos de HyeJoo la sujetaron fuertemente y no dejaron que se cayera.

 

            —Cuidado, cuidado —murmuró la otra, levantándola lentamente para estabilizarlas a las dos—. No estabas preparada, lo siento, pero casi lo estás —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, te prometo que no te soltaré más.

 

            Y ChaeWon en ese momento quiso hacerle prometer que nunca la iba a soltar, en ningún sentido, pero simplemente se mordió la lengua y se dejó llevar por HyeJoo. En algún momento obtendría el coraje para confesar sus sentimientos, pero hasta que aquel día llegara, disfrutaría de cada segundo junto a la menor.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —¡Y con esta historia por fin acaba la colección! Creí que jamás la acabaría porque han pasado mil cosas durante la escritura de todas estas historias y casi lo mando todo a la mierda, pero menos mal que no lo he hecho y he podido acabarlo todo. Espero que os hayan gustado todas o algunas, prometo traer más cosillas de LOONA por aquí pronto.


End file.
